


Beautiful

by orphan_account



Series: The Broken Edge AUs [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Belly Kink, Chubby Ben, Chubby Ben Solo, Chubby Poe Dameron, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Married Sex, Weight Gain, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sequel to There For Him. Four years have passed since Snoke's incarceration, and Ben and Poe are peacefully living out their lives away from the Republic. Poe gains quite a bit of weight and is insecure about it. Ben tries to cheer him up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author's Notes: So...I don't have an explanation for this aside from it just hit me. Also, I love this ship. I swear I've gotten addicted to writing it. Also...I do hope this isn't breaking any rules considering I am writing a sequel to something for genprompt_bingo.

Four years had passed ever since the day that Casterfo had revealed Leia’s heritage.

The war was over, Supreme Leader Snoke was serving a prison sentence for the crimes he had committed, and things had quieted down some. Thank the stars. And things had gotten slower, lazier. The days seemed to run together with Ben and Poe catching up on Coruscant Knights again, reading, and just doing things that good old fashioned married beings did.

It was something Poe had been looking forward to. Just seeing the open skies, untroubled by any sort of war, peaceful, calm. Going flying at times with his husband and feeling his husband’s awe over the link that they shared. (It had been too long since his husband had actually flown)

And then there were the quieter moments. Things like cooking rich dinners, making breakfast, feeling Ben’s arms around his waist as he prepared a meal, laughing together, just...being together. Happy. Not that things were perfect, but on the whole, they were happy.

There were some things Poe wasn’t prepared for, though.

It was one morning when Poe was getting dressed that he realized something pretty disquieting. His pants, which had fit before, were already having some difficulty going up over his stomach.

Poe sighed, and looked closer in the mirror. His stomach, which had been flat before, had become soft and doughy and round, and there was a layer of pudge at his hips. 

Poe sighed in frustration, pinched his new flesh. Sooner or later, he should have known that his new, more content life was going to have its drawbacks. Case in point, his new, softer belly. He hadn’t expected to become this soft. Even his once defined jawline had become softer, rounder, his chest fleshier.

Time to find some new pants, he supposed. Lucky that the next pair were looser, allowed more room for his new belly. They still pinched around it though. Poe sighed; later, he was going to do whatever he could to lose the weight.

He walked down towards the kitchen and was already hit by the smell of Ben cooking breakfast. His mouth began to water despite himself and he stepped into the kitchen just to get more of the smell.

Ben himself had also filled out quite a bit. Not as much as Poe had, but he wasn’t quite as skinny as he used to be. Poe could remember even when they were children that Ben had been terribly skinny and even delicate-looking, a bit too slim for his age, and most of the food he ate seemed to convert more into further height more than anything else. Now, however, his jawline had softened, and his previously flat belly had become more softly rounded, though not as much as Poe's. 

Their life away from the Republic had been good to him.

“Morning,” Poe said.

Ben turned to look at him, gave him the sort of smile that Poe still loved after all these years. Brilliant, bright, almost as if Poe were the most precious thing in the galaxy. “Morning.” Then he furrowed his brow, the smile fading to be replaced by concern. “Are you all right, Poe? You’re broadcasting pretty loudly.”

Poe sighed. “I was just thinking I ought to...well...”

“You don’t have to.”

“Ben, look at me. Look at how much I’ve gained.” Poe gestured towards his new belly. 

Ben walked towards him, cupped his hands. “You look beautiful,” he said. “Just as beautiful as ever.”

“Ben -- ’’

“Look at me.”

Poe did. 

"You're beautiful. You've always been. In every way possible. And there's nothing that can happen that can change that."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing." Ben's voice sounded earnest all the while. 

  
And then his eyes changed, and there was that look in Ben’s eyes that Poe loved. That look of utter craving, that look of hunger.

“Why don’t I show you?” he said, and his voice...stars, that angel’s voice of his was all but a purr. Poe already knew what was coming.

“You want me, don't you?” Poe looked up at him, grinning despite himself.

“Very much.”

Poe’s voice became a purr of its own. “Why don’t you show me?”

Ben picked him up, almost as if he weighed nothing, and carried him towards their bedroom. Poe laughed; he couldn’t help it -- it reminded him so much of their wedding night, when Ben had carried Poe to the bed almost like a bride. And he felt the same sort of giddiness and amusement he did when Ben did it the first time. Ben smiled down at him fondly, something like adoration in his eyes, worship. How he’d gotten somebody who loved him so completely, Poe didn’t know -- he could only assume it was luck.

Ben laid him down on the bed and began to kiss him, lips gliding over his eyelids, his forehead. He kissed Poe’s nose, making him laugh, moved towards his ear and began to lick and nibble. Poe laughed despite himself, before Ben nuzzled and kissed under his softer jawline.

Ben kissed and licked down his neck, and Poe’s laughter turned into soft moans even as those lips and fingers wrote worship into his skin. Down his chest, which had become fleshier, towards his nipples, which were too used to Ben’s mouth and his tongue...that long, too skilled tongue. A kiss to them before Ben began to suck. And Poe moaned -- stars, if his nipples had been sensitive before, it was nothing compared to how they felt now.

Ben’s tongue was deliciously wicked on his nipples, and Poe couldn’t help but cry out with pleasure, before finally saying, “Ben, angel, I -- I need you.”

Ben released Poe's nipple from his mouth. "What do you need?"

"I want you," Poe said. "Inside me."

Silence. Then Ben said, "The both of us...you think we can -- "

"I can ride you."

Ben's eyes -- they became wide and almost black in that moment. Then, "It might work. It might work. You could sit here."

He gestured towards his lap. 

Poe sat down. Their bellies bumped against each other and Ben moaned. His own arousal was already brushing against Poe's mind, and Poe could pick up on his thoughts. _So beautiful. So perfect. I want to touch him, I want to hold him, I want to feel him. He's so soft, he's so beautiful..._

Poe swallowed. To think that Ben thought of his belly as something to be cared for, cherished...

Gently, Ben prepared him and entered him, and Poe cried out again. Ben was filling him, Ben was penetrating him, and it all felt so wonderful, so perfect --

Ben hissed even as he entered Poe, as Poe rode him, and Poe could sense his relief. How he'd needed to be inside, how he'd needed the feeling of Poe's belly pressed against his own. Ben's fantasies played across his mind, watching Poe get bigger, watching Poe be happy, feeding Poe, rubbing Poe's bloated stomach while they watched a holo together. There was something about the idea that was enough to make Poe grin. "Ben...you're really into this, aren't you?"

"Anything." Ben caressed Poe's face. "Anything so you're happy. Anything so you won't have to suffer again."

"Ben..."

“You’re so perfect. So beautiful.” Ben’s voice was a gasp even as he continued entering Poe, again and again, as Poe all but impaled himself on that shaft, rode it. “You’re all mine. I can’t believe you’re mine.”

“Yes.” Poe was already moaning with each thrust. “Oh, Ben...”

“I love you. I _love you_ , Poe, I _love you_.”

“I love you too.” Poe managed to gasp it between every thrust, in between Ben's large skilled hand gripping him, caressing his shaft. In between every caress, every stroke, he moaned, he cried out, and Ben was gasping himself.

“The wedding night...” Poe didn’t have to say any more. He knew his husband knew full well what he meant. _Talk to me the way you did on our wedding night._

Ben slipped into it. He was faltering, trying to remember everything he said the first time they made love as husbands and not just lovers, but even hearing each syllable coming from Ben’s mouth was music to Poe’s ears.

Poe grinned again. Stars, how he adored the way Ben spoke to him in bed. That deep voice that could make anything sound like an innuendo when he wanted it to be, or that sweet voice that could say such gentle, romantic things. 

Ben's hand was already caressing him, and Poe knew that he was going to all but burst. The things that Ben's hand, that beautiful, skilled hand

 _and_   _how that hand could be called clumsy Poe would never know_

were doing to him were so perfect, he couldn't hold back --

He came, Ben's name on his lips, all but spiraling towards his ecstasy, towards his bliss. 

His husband's thrusts stuttered and Ben was filling him, filling him with warmth and heat, and Poe’s name was on Ben’s lips like it was the only word that mattered, the only word that was beautiful.

They collapsed, Ben putting an arm around Poe, hands splayed on Poe’s stomach. His stomach, which after he thought it was too big, too loose, was beautiful in Ben’s eyes.

“Thank you.” Poe lay there, sated, sore but happy, Ben curled around him and cradling him in his arms. “Thank you, Ben.”

“Anything,” Ben said. “Anything at all.”

Poe’s stomach interrupted both of them by choosing that moment to growl. Ben patted it, rubbing soothing circles on it. “How about I get us both something to eat?”

“No problem.”

It would take a while for Poe to feel more comfortable with his new body. But with Ben’s help, he knew he would get there, one step at a time.

 


End file.
